Inuyasha: Demon Lord of the West
by Beastman
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I burned myself out a bit, trying to do too many things at once. anyhoo, reviews please! And make sure that they're spelled correctly... >_>
1. ch 1: Mortality

*My second Inuyasha fic. More humor than in my last one. R&R. please!"  
  
Ch. 1: Mortality  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out over his estate. Surrounded on all sides by emerald forests and serene mountains, it was almost picturesque in appearance. The sun was high in the clouds, shining down on all he had. But something was amiss in his heart. He bowed his head solemnly, and turned around.  
  
"How long?" he asked.  
  
"A year, maybe more," the white clothed man in front of him responded. Sesshoumaru sighed, and looked down at Jaken.  
  
"We knew this day may come, you know what we have to do," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But Lord Sesshoumaru, are you sure?" he asked in concern.  
  
"We have no choice." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
  
  
"Stupid bitch..." Inuyasha grumbled as he peered into the clear blue creek. She WOULD lose her backpack and all the food inside. Now Inuyasha was stuck catching fish while Shippou and Kagome scoured the woods for it. They always had the easy jobs.  
  
Inuyasha grinned as a large fish stopped next to the rock he was perched on. "Maybe I'll eat it before the runt and the bitch get back..." he thought as his hands prepared to strike. He focused all his attention on it; there was no way it would escape.  
  
"INUYAAAAASHAAAAAA!" the yell tore through the air and caused Inuyasha's attention to slip. He fell face first into the water, and the fish swam by, slapping the hanyou with its tail. Inuyasha shot up, enraged, and looked down Kagome.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Humph," she replied crossing her arms and looking away. "If your gonna be like that I'm not telling."  
  
Inuyasha grew red with anger. If she weren't his sole means of locating the shards of the Shikon No Tama, he surely would have killed her long ago. "Fine," he grumbled, regaining his composure and resuming his perch. He wasn't playing THIS little game again.  
  
"I was just going to inform you that we found my..." she began  
  
"Shush!" he said urgently, sniffing the air.  
  
"Don't you shush me, Inuyasha! It's not MY fault..."  
  
"OK, Shut up then!" he interrupted again. Kagome could tell something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. Kagome stood back, as the youkai came into view standing in a nearby tree. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, and stared at his youkai half brother. "If you're looking for a fight, you came to the right place," he warned.  
  
"I did not," Sesshoumaru said in his usual demeanor. "I have come to make you an offer. I want you to be the heir to my title."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised, but he still kept Tetsusaiga drawn. It was then he noticed that Sesshoumaru was carrying no weapons. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Need I repeat myself? Please, come with me to my estate. This is hardly the setting for such discussions."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to leave, then turned his head to Inuyasha one last time. "Please."  
  
  
  
Kagome wandered the halls in amazement. This estate was huge! She'd seen towns that were smaller! Marble lined the floors, fine art from all over the world hung to the walls, and golden chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. She wandered into the Dining hall, which could seat a small city, and admired the linen and silverware. A team of otherworldly chefs was in the adjoining kitchen cooking something that smelled divine.  
  
She walked out, and back to the main hall in which they had entered. It was enormous, nearly three stories tall grandly carpeted. A mural was pained on the ceiling, depicting a rather gruesome battle between youkai and humans. Upstairs were the bedrooms, which she had already seen. Silken sheets and fine curtains, she had only dreamed of such accommodations. Other rooms were locked, so she made her way to where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were talking.  
  
"All this will be yours, Inuyasha. The palace, the title, all the servants, everything," the white haired youkai said.  
  
"What's the catch?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.  
  
Sesshoumaru bowed his head and chuckled. He wasn't surprised at his half brother skepticism. In fact, he expected it. "The catch is that you're not ready to be a demon lord. Your unrefined, uneducated, crude, and impolite."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You will have to stay here, and let me teach you the proper etiquette of being a lord. Think about it, all this will be yours, no strings attached."  
  
"Okay, I'll admit I am interested, but why are you giving me all this?"  
  
"You're my only living relative," Sesshoumaru responded. He paused, to brace himself for what he would have to say next.  
  
Inuyasha looked on, with an eyebrow raised. "And..?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, and looked at his brother and Kagome. "I'm dying." 


	2. ch 2: Conspiracy

* w00t! reviewness!*  
  
Ch. 2:  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me," his half brother replied. "It's a rare illness. They say I only have a year to live." Sesshoumaru turned away.  
  
"I...I can't believe it. What about Tensaiga?"  
  
"It wouldn't do any good. According to my doctors, even if I were to teach somebody to use it and have them revive me, the deterioration of my body would continue. It would only prolong my suffering."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with eyes of concern. Sesshoumaru noticed. "Don't worry. My doctors assure me that the disease is only dangerous to full youkai."  
  
Tears filled Kagome's eyes, and Inuyasha could only stare in shock. "This can't be real," he thought, "Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the West, my half brother...dying?" Sesshoumaru walked over, and placed his hand on Inuyasha shoulder.  
  
"Do this for me, please. If I were to die without an heir, the other Lords would be certain to vie over my realm. Chaos would grip the land as they brought their armies to battle. I need you to..."  
  
"I'll think about it!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru withdrew.  
  
"You are free to stay the night. I'll have my servants..." Sesshoumaru could not complete his thought. He began coughing violently, and fell to his knees. Inuyasha glanced over, seeing Sesshoumaru coughing up blood. He dropped to tend to the fallen youkai.  
  
A black clad man approached, and helped Sesshoumaru to his feet, several others clamored around, and Jaken barged through them to Sesshoumaru's side. "Have my servants prepare rooms for my brother and the woman," he said weakly. "Make sure they're comfortable." Jaken nodded, and looked a several of the men. They nodded, and walked off. Sesshoumaru started coughing.  
  
"I'll take you your room, Lord Sesshoumaru. Quickly!" Jaken ordered the servants. Inuyasha stepped forward, but was stopped.  
  
"Please brother. For honor's sake, I don't want you to see me in this condition." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha nodded as the men took Sesshoumaru away.  
  
"This is unreal," Kagome said.  
  
"My thought exactly," Inuyasha agreed. An older man in red robes approached. He had a long white beard and white hair that ran down the back of his head, leaving the top of his head bald.  
  
"I am Sezaku, a loyal servant to Lord Sesshoumaru. If you will follow me, I'll take you to your room." He gestured politely, and led Inuyasha and Kagome up the stairs.  
  
Sesshoumaru was led to his room. His servants helped him inside, and sat him on his bed. He dismissed them, and lay down.  
  
"How are you feeling, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked.  
  
"To be honest, Jaken, I feel terrible. But I can't let anyone know that," Sesshoumaru groaned.  
  
"I'll get the doctor," his servant replied.  
  
"What for? There's nothing he'll be able to do." Sesshoumaru said sitting up. He removed his armor and lay back down. "It's funny. I always thought my death would be on a bloody battlefield, befitting a Demon Lord. Instead I'm doomed to rot in my own castle."  
  
Jaken said nothing as he exited the room.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha sat on the windowsill of his room, looking at the setting sun. The wind blew at his face, blowing his hair back. Kagome looked at him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I shouldn't feel sorry for him, I shouldn't. But I do."  
  
"I know you and Sesshoumaru never really saw eye to eye, but he is your brother." Kagome said to console him.  
  
"I guess," he replied  
  
"Ok then, now that that's squared away, I'll take the bed."  
  
Inuyasha looked irritated. He didn't care about the bed, but it was a matter of principle. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I am a lady. I need my beauty sleep," she replied.  
  
Inuyasha stood in the window, and turned to leave. "Looks like you missed quite a few nights." He jumped, and made his way to the forest. Kagome screamed at him out the window  
  
***  
  
"Sesshoumaru is deathly ill. Now is the time to strike!" a young youkai yelled. His was young, with long black hair and slightly feline features, wearing a crimson kimono with a white sash. His audience, three other youkai, looked on with silent concern. One, a large built male stepped up. He was a giant, with wild red sideburns and reddish-brown skin. A golden nose ring hung from his nose and giant horns protruded from his head.  
  
"Lord Matsuo, as Demon Lord of the East, I must voice my protest. We each rule our own realm. We have no more claim to Sesshoumaru's as he does to ours!"  
  
They all looked at the giant youkai, and Matsuo spoke. "Of course you are right, Lord Buru. I rescind my proposal." Matsuo walked off, and the others dispersed.  
  
Matsuo made his way to his room, and lit several candles. A keen sense of smell told him he was not alone. "I know that you are here, Lady Sakana. I just like to know why."  
  
The Lady emerged from the doorway. "Let's just say I'm intrigued by your proposal, Lord of the North." She tilted her head, exposing a pair of slits underneath her ear. Sezaku skimmed her up and down. She had aquatic blue hair that matched the bluish tint of her skin and the blue lipstick. She placed a webbed hand on Matuso's face, which he grabbed.  
  
"You're a fish, I'm a cat." He said licking his lips. Lady Sakana laughed.  
  
"I'm also Demon Lady of the South. I will be missed. Besides, I want to hear more of this plan to usurp Sesshoumaru. He always was so boring."  
  
"I have a better idea," Matsuo said dipping his hand into a bag of black sand and tossing it into a small fire. An image of Inuyasha formed in the flames. "This is Sesshoumaru's younger half brother, Inuyasha. It is likely that he will be named as his heir."  
  
"So, what your point?" Sakana asked.  
  
"He's no where near as intelligent as his brother, and is only a hanyou." Matsuo said with a smirk.  
  
"A hanyou? I feel disappointed. He looked so delicious too."  
  
Matsuo put his hand on Sakana's shoulder. "Don't be, my dear. He'll just make our job very easy, and the West will easily fall." 


	3. Ch 3: Morning

Ch 3: Morning  
  
Sesshoumaru carried himself up the stairs to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Normally, he'd send a servant to wake them, but he didn't want to have to pay overtime to the cleaning crew. He approached the door, and opened it. Kagome was lying asleep, glowing the early morning sun. Her hair sprawled out over her pillow, and her mouth hung slightly open, as if waiting for something to touch them. In this light, Sesshoumaru could begin to understand what Inuyasha saw in her.  
  
"Even if she is only human," he grumbled to himself. He looked around as Kagome awoke and yawned. She let out and ear piercing scream and threw a pillow at him, covering her bare chest with her other arm. Acting on instinct, he shredded the pillow with he claws.  
  
"PERVERT!" she yelled.  
  
"Where is my brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"How do I know?! He went out last night, probably to the woods. Now get out!" Kagome answered throwing another pillow. Sesshoumaru grumbled and exited.  
  
"Next time, I'm sending a servant." Sesshoumaru made his way back downstairs, to Jaken who was awaiting his arrival.  
  
"Where's the half-breed?" he asked.  
  
"That 'half-breed' is going to be your Lord soon, I'd suggest you start showing him due respect as such. As for his whereabouts, his woman informs me that he went into the woods last night." Sesshoumaru turned to face him. "Get Sezaku, tell him to gather the guards to go in and search for Inuyasha. I will join them shortly."  
  
Jaken nodded and walked away. Sesshoumaru clutched his stomach and hobbled to his private washroom. With a heave, he threw up blood and vomit. He groaned as he sat back. "Ugh. I have a year to go?" he thought as he stood and grabbed some rags. He didn't want anyone to know how bad he really was. He opened a small closet and took out a vial. "The doctors said this would alleviate the symptoms. As much as I hate relying on it..." After he was done, he left, throwing the rags in a fireplace.  
  
He walked outside and sniffed the air. Inuyasha scent was distinct and strong. He ran into the forest. "Inuyasha doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."  
  
Kagome wandered from her room, wearing a pink silk robe she had found folded on the table. It felt good to wear such fine clothes, and the bed was heavenly. Fine silk sheets, linen blankets, she felt like she was sleeping on a cloud.  
  
"I could get VERY used to this," she mused with a smile. She made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. The halls were all but abandoned. "They must all be looking for Inuyasha," she thought.  
  
Just then she felt a cold chill run down her spine, as if someone was watching. She spun around but could see no one. She tried to shrug it off as paranoia, but she couldn't.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"Your intuition is remarkable," a voice called, "In all the years I've served Lord Sesshoumaru, I had yet to be detected."  
  
A slender figured appeared from the shadows. He was small, only slightly larger than Kagome herself, but well built. He was human looking, wearing a long scarf and form fitting black clothes a sword was strapped to his back and shurikens lined his arms. He rose, and bowed before Kagome.  
  
"I am Moritsune, a shinobi and leader of the Oni Clan. Long ago, we pledged our loyalty to Lord Sesshoumaru and we've served him since," He said apologetically.  
  
"Ummm....so why are you stalking me?" Kagome asked in half disbelief.  
  
"I apologize. It was not my intent to startle you. Lord Sesshoumaru noticed that you often get yourself into danger, which leads Inuyasha into trouble, so he asked me to guard you."  
  
"Wait a minute were you...?" Kagome began.  
  
"No. I would never enter the room of a lady without permission." He replied. "If you would, I will take my leave."  
  
"What if I need your help?" she asked.  
  
"Just say my name, I'll hear you," he said as he vanished into the shadows.  
  
"That was weird," Kagome said. She walked to the table, and carefully sat down.  
  
***  
  
"Those damn hydras..." Sesshoumaru grumbled as he made his way to the castle. He had spent all morning looking for Inuyasha in the hydra-infested forest surrounding his castle, and was covered in blood for it. It's not that hydras are particularly strong, just difficult. Severing three heads at once was no small job, and if you missed just one, then you had to deal with six, and so on. It was a very tiring, and very messy process to say the least. Not only that, hydra blood reeked! At least he knew he could still hold his own in battle, despite his illness.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door to his home, and walked in. His servants, also covered in blood followed, and threw down their weapons. "The cleaning crew is gonna hate us!" Jaken grumbled.  
  
"I'm going to take a bash, but first I'm going to grab a bit to eat," Sesshoumaru growled. He went for the dining hall door, and opened it. He looked around, and saw a silver haired man in red clothing eating with Kagome. It was Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru approached, acting as calm as he could under such frustration. "How long have you been in here?" he asked trying to hide his annoyance.  
  
"Oooooh, I'd say about a few hours. Why?" Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face turned red as he turned his back and regained his composure. Inuyasha kept munching on the breakfast...no, lunch that his servants had prepared.  
  
"I'll be back down as soon as I change." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he turned and left. He heard the woman giggle as he shut the door and walked down the hallway and into his room.  
  
"It is going to be a VERY long year," he grumbled as he threw his blood stained clothes on the ground. 


	4. Ch 4: Matsuo Strikes, the Mystery of Ama...

*I've altered a few Japanese myths to suit the story *  
  
Ch. 4: Matsuo Strikes, the Mystery of Amatsu Mikaboshi  
  
Sesshoumaru stared with a disappointed look at his brother. Inuyasha noisily slurped his food and dribbled his drink. Sesshoumaru grunted.  
  
"The first thing I'll have to teach you is table manners," he grunted.  
  
"Huh? Why? Who's gonna watch me eat?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned. "As a Lord, there will be many occasions in which you will have to host feasts for various reasons."  
  
"Heh, okay then. How am I supposed to eat?"  
  
"First off all, sit straight up, and elbows off the table!"  
  
Inuyasha complied with a grunt. Sesshoumaru walked over, and behind Inuyasha. "Now, keep the bowl on the table, and if you must lift it only do so to chest level."  
  
Kagome giggled at Sesshoumaru's instructions. "If you will excuse me," She said.  
  
"Why can't you take after her more?" she heard Sesshoumaru say as she exited the room. She went upstairs and into her room. She sat on the windowsill and over looked the emerald forest below.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said.  
  
"Huh?" she uttered in surprise. "Who's there?"  
  
The shadowy figure belonging to Moritsune appeared in the open doorway. "Beautiful, but deadly. That is the Forest of the Jikininki."  
  
"The what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The Jikininki are the spirits of people whose greed will not allow them to pass on to a more peaceful existence in the next world. They linger here, devouring corpses. Over time, they grow more and more powerful, until they are able to prey upon the living. Plus, there's the hydras that call the forest home as well."  
  
"Sounds like a nice place," Kagome said sarcastically. Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine, and she sensed a familiar presence. Moritsune rushed in front of her. "Naraku," she muttered.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ran outside, headed towards the Jikininki Forest. "Naraku here? In my own lands? This close to my palace?!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, "I will not stand for this!"  
  
***  
  
Naraku sat among the trees, admiring the view. "So many demons, and the Jikininki as well. They will be so easy to use." Naraku turned suddenly, as something snapped his attention. He looked deep into the blackest parts of the forest.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, and his eyes widened. Inuyasha stopped, and looked back.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked in annoyance.  
  
"Can't you feel that?" he asked, "Such power, so evil, even more so than Naraku himself!"  
  
Inuyasha felt it, and turned around. "What the hell is that?" A scream interrupted his question. He tuned around to see Sesshoumaru spit up blood and vomit. He groaned and tried to stand, but sunk back down.  
  
"You in no condition to fight, my Lord," Moritsune said. He picked Sesshoumaru off the ground, and looked at Inuyasha. "I'll take Lord Sesshoumaru to the castle. I'll rejoin you as soon as I can." Inuyasha nodded and ran into the forest.  
  
***  
  
Naraku looked at the pair of crimson eyes staring at him. They seemed to pierce the void where his soul should have been. For the first time ever, Naraku was afraid.  
  
"Show yourself!" he yelled. The sound of rattling chains filled his ears as the eyes grew closer. Naraku's breath quickened, and his muscles tensed. Finally, the unseen man came into view. He was tall, with black hair, and apparent cat demon. But Naraku sensed that he was much, MUCH more than a mere demon.  
  
"Greetings, Naraku," he said in a voice that froze Naraku cold.  
  
"You....you are Amatsu Mikaboshi!"  
  
"I go by the name Matsuo in this world, but call me what you will. It doesn't matter anyway, you'll be dead soon. I cannot allow you to interfere in my plans here."  
  
Naraku ran as he summoned his miasma to cover his escape. He felt something cold a metallic wrap around his ankle, and he fell to the ground. "What?!"  
  
"It's called a dual kusari-gama, I'd thought you'd know that," Matsuo said with a smirk. Matsuo swung the chain, throwing Naraku into a tree. He whipped the chain, and it spun around, pinning Naraku to the tree. With a final flick of his wrist, the blade of the kusari-gama dug into the tree, while Matsuo held firmly to the other side. Naraku squirmed and struggled, but he was held tight.  
  
"I'm sorely disappointed in you. I expected more of a fight. Ah well, any last words?"  
  
Naraku said nothing. Matsuo flicked his wrist, and a spark traveled down the chain of his weapon. It reached Naraku, and he exploded along with the tree. Matsuo grinned as a violet clad monk showed up.  
  
"Eh? Who are you? Where's Naraku?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, Miroku, the Priest with a cursed hand. But I guess that no longer hold true with Naraku dead."  
  
"He's dead?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha arrived.  
  
"Yes, but I find things much more interesting with that particular factor in play," He grinned, and Naraku's charred remains rose and regenerated. He looked on in shock at Matsuo, and then made a hasty retreat.  
  
"I apologize, but this is hardly the time or place for introductions." Matsuo said. "But we will meet again Inuyasha." Matsuo threw one end of his Kusari-gama into the air, and pulled up, launching himself into the air. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment as a high-pitched squeal echoed in the woods.  
  
"Jikininki..." Miroku muttered. 


	5. ch 5: Inuyasha vs Moritsune

Ch. 5: Inuyasha vs. Moritsune, another Mystery unfurled  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out his window with a disgruntled frown. The sounds and sights of battle were apparent as trees rattled and fell in the Jikininki forest, but he could not participate.  
  
"What good is being alive if the slightest exertion brings me to my knees?!" he asked his companion, Jaken.  
  
Jaken searched his thoughts. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you do need to train your heir. At the moment, if he were Lord, the West would be the laughing stock of all Japan!"  
  
"I suppose you are right," Sesshoumaru admitted.  
  
***  
  
The Jikininki had surrounded Inuyasha and Miroku, and were closing in. To make matters worse, they seemed immune to Miroku's air rip. "Looks like this is curtains." Miroku grunted.  
  
"I don't think so," a familiar voice called out. A boomerang cut through the air as well as a dozen Jikininki as a blue flame struck down several more. "How many times do I have to tell you to not follow strange women into the forest?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw their reinforcements standing on a branch in a tree as the female caught her boomerang. "Sango, Shippou, you two sure are sight for sore eyes." Miroku grinned.  
  
Sango leapt down from her branch and landed next to Miroku, and Shippou landed on Inuyasha head. Inuyasha growled and Shippou jumped off hastily. "I'll deal with you later, Miroku," Sango threatened, "but for now lets take care of these Jikininki."  
  
***  
  
"That was an awful large risk you took," the female voice scolded him  
  
"I was in no danger, and I had to insure Naraku didn't interfere in our plans." Matsuo replied smugly.  
  
"But now Inuyasha will recognize your scent! Need I remind you of Sesshoumaru's banquet? And what if Bishamon had found you there?"  
  
Matsuo merely grinned.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga on his shoulder as he, Sango, and Miroku emerged from the woods. Sango held Shippou, unconscious.  
  
"So, who was that guy?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No clue. He was standing downwind the whole time, and I didn't get a good look at his face."  
  
As they made their way to the house, Kagome ran to Inuyasha side, and inspecting him for any injuries, she noticed Shippou.  
  
"What happened to poor Shippou? Is he okay?" she asked.  
  
"He's fine," Inuyasha said, annoyed at Kagome's worrisome examinations.  
  
"He tripped over a root at the start of the fight and hit his head," Miroku continued.  
  
Inuyasha looked around, until he spotted Moritsune standing near Sesshoumaru, he walked over and gave a menacing stare at the shinobi. "You said you'd come back after you brought Sesshoumaru to the house," he said angrily, "Where the Hell where you?"  
  
"My duty is to protect Lord Sesshoumaru and Miss Kagome, not to baby-sit a hanyou. I merely did what is expected of me," Moritsune replied.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You want a fight? Anytime, little half ling." A confident Moritsune replied. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and Moritsune drew his own blade. They stared each other down as the others stood back Inuyasha swung, and Moritsune leapt into the air, disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Inuyasha followed closely behind, until he reached a small clearing, the other stayed closely behind.  
  
"Tell me Kagome, do you know what clan this shinobi belongs to?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He said he was part of the Oni Clan. Why?" she responded.  
  
"I see," Miroku said. "That means Inuyasha has just walked right into a trap."  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Moritsune struck. A sharp pain filled Inuyasha side, but before he could retaliate. Faster than he could think, his leg was hit, then an arm. Strike after strike coming seemingly from thin air, leaving Inuyasha in a small panic. He looked up, seeing Moritsune's silhouette against the noontime sun chanting a strange incantation. He prepared to strike, but saw Moritsune look up, and the light of the sun seemed to grow a thousand times brighter.  
  
"Amaterasu's Mirror. A technique known only by the Kami clan of the shinobi... but that Oni Deception technique he used is unique to the Oni clan..." Miroku mumbled. "What manner of being is Moritsune?"  
  
Inuyasha tried his best to get back on his feet, but to no avail. Moritsune chuckled "I'm no ordinary shinobi, as you can see." He said. He turned and left, as Sesshoumaru arrived.  
  
"You shouldn't be picking fights if you are to be my successor," he told the fallen Inuyasha. "Pick yourself up, and clean up. I'm holding a banquet in a few weeks to pronounce you as my heir, and we still need to work on your etiquette."  
  
Inuyasha laid his head in the grass, and groaned. 


	6. Ch 6: Moritsune’s revelation, Kagome’s d...

* A little short, but some questions get answered, and a little fluff at the end*  
  
Ch. 6: Moritsune's revelation, Kagome's decision, Sesshoumaru's battle  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head in disbelief. Of all the happenings in his long life, this had to have been the most embarrassing night of his life. He sighed and looked at his heir apparent.  
  
"I didn't think it went that bad," Inuyasha said with a glare.  
  
"Inuyasha, you shoved Lady Sakana down the stairs which nearly caused a riot, and threw up on Lord Buru! And let me tell you, as a Bull youkai, he isn't renowned for having a mild temper! If it wasn't for Jaken's negotiating, we'd be in the middle of a war-zone!  
  
"They got in my way."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, but restrained himself. "I'm going to bed," he mumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
Kagome giggled at the present situation, but Inuyasha just sat there, staring blankly.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he answered.  
  
"You're lying. I can tell."  
  
"It's about you," he admitted. "If I become Lord, I'll have to sped most of my time here. I won't be able to take you to and from the well."  
  
Kagome looked surprised at his sudden seriousness.  
  
"You'll have to stay in your own time," he said.  
  
***  
  
Miroku and Sango stood outside in the cool night air. "I know you're out here, Moritsune! Or should I say, Bishamon?"  
  
Moritsune appeared in front of them, crouched. He looked up, and stood. "So, you figured out who I am. I am curious to know how."  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's the only logical explanation. How else would one man know techniques used by two clans that haven't spoken to one another in over 1000 years, and be powerful enough to take down Inuyasha?"  
  
Moritsune grinned. "Yes, I am Bishamon, the God of War."  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"Because," Bishamon said, "this world is in grave danger."  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked silently at Inuyasha for a moment. He was right; she needed to make a choice. Stay with Inuyasha, or leave, forever. She looked at her Shikon fragments. It was almost complete; all that was left was the fragments held by Naraku. Shre clutched them in her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha.....I..."  
  
***  
  
"As the God of War, I am sworn to protect the Earth. Recently, one of my fellow Gods took a youkai form and decended to Earth. It is he that I am concerned with."  
  
"Which God?" Sango asked.  
  
"His name is Amatsu Mikaboshi. He is the God of Evil," Bishamon answered.  
  
"Well then," Miroku said, "I can see why you are concerned. But why not tell Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?"  
  
"You know how prideful they are. If Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru were to learn who I was and why I was here, I suspect they'd rush headfirst into a confrontation with Amatsu."  
  
"That could have disasterous results," Miroku admitted.  
  
"That's unfortunately true," Sango said with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over a pristine lake. He was unable to sleep, so he came out here to calm himself. Somehow, this lake, this simple body of water, always managed to settle his mind. But tonight, a disturbance hung in the air. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
"I was curious as to why you didn't show at the banquet. Then Lord Buru informed me of your plot to usurp me," He said.  
  
Matsuo stepped from the shadows, as Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin. Matsuo readied his dual kusari-gama. "What do you plan to do? Cough on me?" he mocked.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Matsuo.  
  
***  
  
"I'll take you home tomorrow." Inuyasha said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"No." Kagome interrupted. "I want to stay here! I want...to stay with you." She hurled herself into Inuyasha's arms and cried. "I...I love you."  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned. He looked down at Kagome, sobbing in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. "I love you too, Kagome." 


	7. Ch 7: Funeral for a Lord

Ch. 7: Funeral for a Lord  
  
"Why won't you die?" Sesshoumaru asked weakly. His body was covered in wounds, bleeding badly. He could see his blood cover the ground, and feel his strength escape him. But as badly as he got, he was sure he inflicted worse on his foe.  
  
But the man called Matsuo had not a scratch on him. No matter how deep the wound Sesshoumaru would inflict, nothing hurt him. To make matters worse, a red miasma covered the area, obstructing Sesshoumaru's vision. Against the dark, Sesshoumaru summoned all his strength for one final blow. His bade ran true, imbedding itself into Matsuo's ribs.  
  
"I don't die so easily." Matsuo said with a cocky grin. He pulled the blade from his ribs and tossed it aside. The red miasma swirled around Sesshoumaru, chocking him. He coughed, blood gushing from his mouth. He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Like it, Lord Sesshoumaru? This is the very cause of your illness."  
  
"You... How...?" he choked out.  
  
"It was a simple manner to bribe one of your own servants into releasing the poison as you slept. This poison, concocted from the various venoms of the insect youkai, is fatal to any full-blooded youkai."  
  
Sesshoumaru coughed up more blood. "But why...? The other Youkai Lords..."  
  
"Are fully behind me. Except Lord Buru, that bull-headed fool was too stubborn to see my vision. But he will be dealt with accordingly."  
  
"Vision...?"  
  
"Yes, of a unified Japan. A Japan unified under me!"  
  
***  
  
Bishamon searched from the trees, as Inuyasha scurried the ground for a scent. Jaken, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome searched the bushes for any sign of Sesshoumaru. Jaken had come to them almost an hour ago, when he noticed Sesshoumaru was missing. He ran all through the house looking for him, disturbing Kagome and Inuyasha in the process. They decided it would be best to help, or else no one would be getting to sleep tonight.  
  
Bishamon's eyes widened as he looked in the distance. "This way!" he yelled to the others before making a break in the direction he was looking in. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back, and Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha cleared the woods and beheld his half-brother lying at Matsuo's feet, consumed in red miasma. "Well now, I guess the gang is all here," Matsuo said with a confident smirk. Inuyasha leapt at the confident Matsuo, bringing Tetsusaiga down on him, but was forced back by a blue shield of energy.  
  
"Inuyasha...no. He's...too powerful..." Sesshoumaru struggled to say as he lay in Kagome's arms.  
  
"You would do well to heed your brother's advice," Matsuo smirked. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, and charged again. The shield shattered under Inuyasha assault, and Tetsusaiga cut deep into Matsuo's flesh. He sank back. "You surprise me, hanyou. I'll retreat for now, but I'll be back, and soon!" The miasma swirled into a vortex around him, and he vanished. Inuyasha searched around, but in vain. Assured he was gone, he went to his half-brother's side. Miroku met him halfway.  
  
"He's not going to survive. The wounds aren't to serious, but somehow that miasma accelerated his condition."  
  
Sesshoumaru lay across Kagome's lap. He looked at all those around him, then to Jaken. "I'm afraid this is it, old friend. Promise me, that you'll serve Inuyasha as faithfully and loyally as you did I."  
  
Jaken's eyes filled with tears, as he looked at his fallen lord. "I promise, Lord."  
  
Sesshoumaru coughed violently, and looked at Inuyasha. "My title, everything I have is yours now, brother. Just, if nothing else, take care of Rin."  
  
Inuyasha took his hand, and nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled for the first time in his life, then breathed his last. His body went limp, and sprawled along the ground. Kagome rose and buried her head in Inuyasha's chest, sobbing, and Sango sank into Miroku's arms. Jaken silently walked away.  
  
***  
  
Roses adorned the body of Lord Sesshoumaru as his body was carried in the streets of the village near his home. Humans and youkai alike wept for the lord who had kept them safe. Behind the precession walked the new lord, Inuyasha, his arm around Kagome. They made their way to the place where the body would be cremated, near an elaborate shrine that would serve as a lasting memorial for him. The fire roared well into the night, as the remains of Lord Sesshoumaru turned to ash, marking the end of an era, and the beginning of a new. As he made his way back down the road, he spotted a woman in a cloak approach him. Her scent was familiar, so he heeded her request to be taken to Sesshoumaru's burial site.  
  
When they had arrived, the young woman removed her cloak, revealing a firmly toned and muscular, yet still slim and attractive, build. She fell to her knees and cried quietly Her braided black hair fell to the small of her back, which was clad in a tight black outfit of leather. Clawed gauntlets adorned her wrists, and several shuriken hung from her waist. She rose, dried her tears, and looked Inuyasha dead in the yes. The shape of her face, her features, and her scent were unmistakable to him.  
  
"She's grown up," Inuyasha thought. "It's been a long time, Rin," He said somberly.  
  
"Ten years. Tell me, he died honorably, didn't he?" Rin asked.  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha replied  
  
She closed her eyes and bowed her head. A tear ran down her pale cheek. "They say that a shinobi never cries. I guess I'm not much of one."  
  
"You're human Rin. A human that just lost the closest man she had to a father," a familiar voice said from the shadows. Bishamon and Jaken approached.  
  
"Master Moritsune," she whispered with a bow.  
  
"Come, child," Bishamon/Moritsune said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll take you home." Jaken walked away alongside Inuyasha.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, I swore to Sesshoumaru that I would serve you as faithfully as I did him," he said.  
  
"I know. What do you suggest we do now? Prepare for war?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"In part, yes. But that shouldn't be our primary concern right now," he answered.  
  
"But what if Matsuo attacks?" He asked in concern.  
  
"He won't. Lord Buru is our ally, and his army is the strongest in the world. As long as we have that, Matsuo will not try an all-out attack." Jaken answered.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, if I may, with the death of Lord Sesshoumaru, the people are in very low spirits. We need to do something to life their morale."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A wedding. Between your Lordship and Lady Kagome." 


End file.
